Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an aluminate fluorescent material and a light emitting device.
Description of Related Art
Various types of light emitting devices employing combinations of one or more light emitting diodes such as light emitting elements and one or more types of fluorescent materials to emit light of white color, incandescent lamp color, orange color and so on have been developed. These light emitting devices are configured to emit light of respective desired color based on the principle of light-color mixing. In some of these light emitting devices, a light emitting element configured to emit blue light is used as a light source and white light is generated in combination with a fluorescent material that emits green light and a fluorescent material that emits red light respectively upon being excited by the blue light from the light source.
Such light emitting devices are in demand in a wide range of fields such as general lighting, on-vehicle lighting, displays, and backlights for liquid crystal devices.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-155907, a manganese-activated aluminate fluorescent material represented by a composition (Ba, Sr)MgAl10O17:Mn2+ is used as the fluorescent material that emits green light in the light emitting device.